Convite ao Amor
by Mushi
Summary: Um fic bem morno, para um casal kawaii....Yaoi, ne?


Zero retirou todas as amarras e instrumentos do Pro-Ing com cuidado, as aparelhagens que se prendiam aos ouvidos, possibilitando uma perfeita audição no campo de batalha.O teste estava encerrado. O seu corpo não respondia mais ás suas ordens e á sua vontade já não era mais fundamental.Não sabia o que acontecia.  
  
As duplas entre os novatos e os veteranos de G.O.A saía em perfeitas condições, e se dava maravilhosamente bem com Art.Sentia-se estranho ao ser olhado e admirado com tanta doçura, só porque não se incomodava com a telepatia que ele exercia sob todos.Não era algo que o atormentasse...e estranhamente, Art se sentia agradecido e devotado por sua companhia.De certo, era muito amável e simpático, oferecendo sua amizade em troca de um pouco da sabedoria e da experiência do veterano, apesar de estranhar um pouco a ternura do colega.  
  
Heydo o atrapalhava em todos os currículos e exames, pondo-se contra ele em todas as situações possíveis, deixando-o sem alternativa, a não ser corresponder energicamente á essa rivalidade arrebatadora e destrutiva.No campo de batalha...eram tudo.Provocadores, fortes e impetuosos...Quando se cansavam, era porque todos os alunos já estavam exaustos. -#88...Saia do caminho!-dizia ele, no exame, pondo o Pro-Ing á sua frente,para intimida-lo. -Se quer passar...vai ter que me enfrentar...Vou ser um piloto.E pra tirar isso da minha cabeça, SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER! -Wakatta.Vou ter prazer em passar por cima dele.-seu tom era firme, tomado por uma frieza glacial.Embainhou a arma, apontando-a em direção ao Pro-Ing de Zero.-Como não só passar, como antes matá-lo pessoalmente. -Eh? Ele conseguia ser impecavelmente cruel e violento quando queria. Mas á algum tempo...Heydo vinha intensificando sua vantagem.Não sabia mais se alcançaria seu objetivo de ser piloto com tanta facilidade, pois Heydo se oponha á tudo, como se conseguisse se divertir ao incomodá-lo.Quando os olhos avermelhados e ríspidos se pousavam sob ele, já previa aborrecimento.Com o simples ruído de sua respiração, seu sangue borbulhava insanamente.Era impressionante...ele sentia prazer em passa-lo pra trás, deixa-los nas últimas posições dos currículos, e fazer todo o seu prestígio frente aos professores se esvair em um segundo. E assim prosseguia...a tensão relampejava.  
  
Zero saía de mais um exame, com o sangue subindo ás têmporas, nervoso com os resultados, e irrequieto.Tinha ganas quase irresistíveis de acabar com Heydo e aquele sorriso debochado e frio dele...antes que ele posse sua classificação em risco.Como fazia.E fazia muito perfeitamente bem.Prejudicando-o com habilidade...e preocupando Art, como seu parceiro, não queria ver Zero pra trás...por causa de uma ambição sem limites.  
  
-Droga!!-berrou, querendo atirar o rapaz na parede, e fazer picadinho daquela face linda e tentadora.-Kizuna...ajeite a reação do scanner...não vou perdoar Heydo da próxima. -Acalme-se, Zero...sua pressa pode nos causar pontos.E sua ferocidade pode ser fatal...sabe o que acontece quando deixa as emoções aflorarem na luta...Erros aqui, podem levar á morte.E não quero isso.-disse a garota, digitando compulsivamente, sem desviar os olhos da máquina, ajustando os comandos que Zero pedia.-Você não tem jeito... -Zero-kun...o que aconteceu?-reconheceu imediatamente o tom gentil daquela voz tranqüila.-Quase perdeu o controle do simulador... -Daijobu...ele "ainda" não me matou. Zero o fitou, exausto, porém agradecido e contente pela preocupação.Deu-lhe dois tapinhas aconchegantes nas costas, sorrindo forçadamente, com desânimo.Os resultados negativos estavam tirando o seu sono, e consumindo seu humor. -Kuso....Foi ele de novo...faz de tudo pra acabar comigo... -E tem que admitir que está conseguindo, não é? -É...-o abatimento enfraquecia sua voz, normalmente alta e animada.Mas agora, era diferente.-Art, me ajuda, onegai.Eu não sei o que fazer. -Eu acho que sei o que fazer por você!-sorriu amavelmente, dando um aspecto divinal á tudo que falava.-Mas antes vamos para os dormitórios...É tarde, e você parece cansado depois de tudo... -Dessa vez eu não saí tão ileso..-mostrou um pequeno corte na altura do pescoço, e Art analisou com cuidado.-Culpa daquele desgraçado... -Vocês não tomam tendência...Vamos fazer um curativo..  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Cley e Yamagi conversavam entusiasmados no caminho, e Heydo provavelmente já estaria bem á frente, descansando no dormitório, maquinando a próxima fórmula para tira-los do caminho, com aquela frieza habitual. -Heydo anda muito agressivo nos currículos...acha que tem algo a ver com Zero?-perguntou o rapaz, ao ver Cley examinar a situação com aquele ar crítico e avaliador costumeiro.  
  
O rapaz ajeitou os óculos, do jeito maquiavélico, que só ele tinha. -Não acho.Tenho absoluta certeza.-ponderou.-Heydo tem dificuldade pra lidar com a agilidade de Zero...e vai tentar dissipar todas as chances que ele tem de se tornar piloto.Dentre nós cinco, é o que tem mais chances, e isso o transtorna.-olhou para as portas, e digitou o código do quarto, que automaticamente se abriu. -Ele é mais estranho que eu pensava..-examinou o outro, apoiando-se na borda da porta.-Que obsessão pelo Zero... -Isso é muito mais interessante do que imaginamos..-avaliou, com um brilho suspeito iluminando os olhos, atrás dos óculos grossos. -Não acho que eles sejam os melhores entre nós..Ainda tem o Art.-uma ponta de inveja o assaltou.-De qualquer jeito, o Art vai ajudar o Zero como puder, eu tenho certeza.Mas o veterano que está com o Heydo parece não se importar com nada, á não ser a própria colocação... -Concordo.Diria que o Fours é o bípede mais detestável de toda G.O.A...- expôs, em meio a risinhos. Escutaram os passos próximos, e as vozes familiares de Zero e Art, debatendo silenciosamente sob o último exame.O loirinho sorria suavemente, mas Zero parecia submerso numa nuvem de desesperança, contudo, escutava tudo com atenção, como se fosse a última vez que escutaria os preciosos conselhos do veterano. -O que estão fofocando aí?-atirou Zero, saindo do transe, e notando a presença dos amigos.Os dois cumprimentaram Art com uma longa reverência, e palavras de cortesia, deixando o loirinho levemente ruborizado. -Nada.-rebateu Cley, afastando-se do grupo.-Só do interesse macabro que algumas pessoas parecem ter nas outras...-a voz recuperou o escárnio usual, e Yamagi caiu entre risadas, ao mirar a expressão desentendida de Zero, que permaneceu analisando, como se buscasse algo no vácuo da memória. Mas a face delicada e celeste de Art se contraiu, desabando numa seriedade incompreensível.Os olhinhos azuis se amarguraram, e caíram num atípico abatimento.As palavras de Cley não o agradaram, pelo contrário, o chocaram imensamente.O sorriso amável se contorceu num semblante de angústia. Sempre se preocupava, e tinha uma afeição especial por Zero.Mas nunca cogitou a possibilidade de que a obsessão maníaca de Heydo pudesse ser mais que a cobiça desenfreada do rapaz.Deduziu porque as labaredas tingiam os olhos enigmáticos do garoto, ao provocá-lo, ao despertar essa raiva nele. Mas, inversamente á suas finalidades sujas, acabou por acordar algo que não queria.Nele próprio. -Não entendo o que vocês dizem...-disse um tonto Zero.-Será que não dava pra explicar melhor?...O que querem dizer com "interesse"?  
  
Art emergiu dos devaneios, ciente de que impediria que Zero descobrisse.Pelo menos, por enquanto.Enquanto tivesse certeza de que estaria á seu lado, para ampara-lo, e não deixa-lo errar, sentia como se fosse sua obrigação.Encaminharia Zero para seu esperado e glorioso futuro como piloto da Ingrid, como o próprio garoto ansiava, ardentemente. -Zero-kun...vamos para o dormitório...o horário está passando..-mentiu, caçando um pretexto para tira-lo dali, e evitar que o que mais receava que acontecesse.Ele não podia descobrir sobre Heydo.-Ainda quero te instruir umas coisas... -Claro, Art!Até mais, pessoal...-acenou gentilmente aos amigos, agitando os braços no ar, acompanhando Art até o dormitório duplo.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Art saiu do chuveiro, onde ficou demoradamente, relaxando por longos minutos. apenas sob a massagem reconfortante da ducha de água tépida, que vaporava no banheiro.Zero provavelmente usava o outro, e levaria um longo tempo pra sair, concluiu com um sorriso.Deixou a água morna deslizar pelo corpo, enquanto os pensamentos corriam incessantemente pela mente. "Por que não li os pensamentos dele?...Não identifiquei nada intenso dentro da cabeça dele...É estranho...Eu não entendo..." Estava coberto de dúvidas.Como telepata, seria relativamente fácil enxergar os segredos mais íntimos e veementes dentro da cabeça de qualquer ser normal, mesmo que estes estivessem ocultos sob sete chaves, e não fosse tão aparente...Mas não era assim com Heydo.Punia-se por isso, sucessivas vezes. A água quente passeava pelo corpo imaculadamente belo, e quase angelical, encharcando os cabelos claros e áureos, passando pelo pescoço, e movendo- se lentamente pela pele alva.  
  
Puxou a toalha ao canto, e se secou vagarosamente, ouvindo com clareza as melodias que Zero cantarolava no chuveiro.Deu uma risada contente, ao deparar-se com a voz empolgada e contagiante do rapaz, que sempre acabava por fascina-lo. Colocou a camiseta-uniforme, a grande sigla da academia(G.O.A), estampada no peito, e recostou-se na cama, confortavelmente, deslumbrado pelo som vigoroso da voz de Zero.Descansou a cabeça no travesseiro, contemplando a cama ao lado, cuja qual pertencia á Zero, e na qual conversavam...sobre os currículos, sobre as Ingrids, e sobre a vida tumultuosa dos dois, e tudo que os torturavam.Falaram das colônias, de Zion, e das lembranças que os acompanhavam e de seus temores.Mas tinha total consciência de que não lhe contara todos os seus receios. -Já vai dormir, Art? Zero aparecera em silêncio, algumas pingos ainda gotejando dos cabelos castanhos e macios, e a camiseta bege se adaptando impecavelmente o corpo definido-Não, preciso te dizer algo, ainda.-virou-se melancolicamente, para encara-lo.-É sobre Heydo...ele te preocupa, não é?-pegou a caixa de primeiros-socorros sob o criado-mudo, e cuidadosamente, rematou um curativo na ferida do amigo. -Muito...E já não é de hoje. -Zero-kun..-ergueu-se da cama, para o contemplar.-Sei como pode distraí- lo..eu acho.. -Jura?Só pode estar brincando..-sentou-se bem á sua frente, cravando os olhos azulados e crepusculares nele.-E como eu faço essa proeza? -É simples...só vai fazer o que eu mando? -Sim, você é o veterano aqui, não é? -Então...você só tem que fazer isso...  
  
O puxou pela nuca, contra o próprio rosto, pegando-o totalmente desprevenido, e sem reação.Envolveu-o num beijo abrasador e afoito, sentindo os lábios quentes e carnudos de Zero renderem-se aos dele, submergiu a língua hábil e eficiente na boca do rapaz provocando leves e suaves espasmos em cada fibra de seu ser, estremecendo diante da arrojada atitude.O corpo amoleceu entre a carícia, ameaçando ruir sob os braços do rapaz.Os lábios se encontraram com avidez, depois para um beijo suave e terno, mas que o fazia inflamar por dentro.Zero gemeu baixinho, delatando o contentamento, e repercussão instantânea do prazer, entre eles, afogando- se em uma montanha de sentimentos humanos. O contato entre sua pele com a dele foi revelador.Pôde sentir tudo que o afligia, suas emoções desvairadas ao lutar, sua descomunal vontade em ser um piloto, sua amizade, e seus sentimentos á respeito dele, e toda sua vida, apenas em um contato...um simples toque, um atrito mais que esclarecedor.Normalmente pediria que ninguém tocasse em sua pele, lhe dava medo, os outros se confundiam, e se embaraçavam ao ter as emoções reveladas pelas capacidades telepáticas que Art herdara.Mas Zero....Zero era diferente de tudo.Diferente de todos.Era incrível.  
  
-E isso...Pra que serve?-indagou, meio confuso, meio tonto. Art amparou o rosto moreno e aquecido do rapaz entre as mãos sorrindo de uma forma criminosamente adorável, cuja qual rendia qualquer um ás suas vontades. -É uma....estratégia pra distrair alguma pessoa...-mentiu, levemente corado. -Sério?..Funciona mesmo...Além de ser muito bom...-deslizou o dedo pelos lábios, ainda inebriado pela sensação, com o gosto doce dos lábios de Art impregnados nos seus.-Sugoooi.Quem te ensinou? Art corou.Desviou o olhar, ao sentir o sangue subir ás faces. -Me...Meu irmão....Disse que usava em Galu.... -Aquele?Da Iva Lina?-perguntou, parecendo admirado. -É... Ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, até o sono os atingir parcialmente, e obriga-los a parar. -É melhor dormirmos, Zero-kun..-disse, gentilmente.-Não podemos desperdiçar energia.Amanhã temos exames de final de mês... -Vamos pilotar novamente.VAMOS PILOTAR!!! -Gomen-ne...-disse, suavemente, soando quase como um suspiro.Aconchegou-se bem próximo dele, proporcionando-o o aroma que alastrava do corpo saborosamente perfumado e docemente estirado na cama.Deu-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha esquerda.-Se continuar a berrar, creio que a Academia vai rebaixar seus pontos, Zero. Zero deu uma risada alta exacerbada, repleta de excitação.Riu como sempre ria, antes de um teste, como se o sangue borbulhasse com mais intensidade quando estava pilotando.Isso era inegável.A força que ele emanava quando estava num cockpit era estonteante. -Não consigo evitar!!Meu sangue ferve quando algo se aproxima!! -Zero-kun...-pousou a mão sob o peito do rapaz, com um afago delicioso.- Temos que dormir.Você sempre se atrasa nos exames... Mas Zero era como um barril de pólvora..pronto para explodir de empolgação e espontaneidade, mesmo que fossem altas da madrugada, estava pronto a irromper em pensamentos altos e todo o tipo de estímulo que o encorajasse.Art tentava dormir, era assim a maioria nas noites que antecediam os testes, qualquer possibilidade de descanso era hipótese improvável. -Zero...-implorou. Poucos minutos depois, Zero ria desvairadamente, impedindo qualquer tentativa de um sono tranqüilo, e segundos depois, Art ria com ele também.Era formidavelmente contagiante.Aquela energia, que parecia brotar com o som da voz dele, da sua respiração, da sua risada esfuziante.  
  
{ De Manhã}  
  
BÉÉÉ BÉÉÉ....CRASH  
  
Zero se remexeu na cama, com preguiça e desânimo.O despertador tocava freneticamente, deixando-o irritado com o ruído que o aparelho produzia.Golpeou-o com ira, destruindo parte do instrumento. 10: 00 Novamente, atrasado.Levantou-se num pulo assombrado, imaginando a cara ameaçadora do Instrutor Azuma.Art estava á beira da cama, excepcionalmente atrasado , a colocava os sapatos com afobação. -Até você?-jogou o travesseiro com raiva no chão.-Não devíamos ter dormido tanto!Todos já foram? -Provavelmente..-se ergueu, mostrando o brilho incandescente dos olhos verdes, e as melenas loiras e sedosas, que se distribuíam imaculadamente pelo rosto.-Sabe...Zero, você fica mais lindo assim...sonolento...-deu-lhe um beijo momentâneo e terno, farto de sentimento e intensidade, deixando o outro levemente ruborizado.  
  
Quando chegaram ao enorme salão, todos já estavam dispostos em seus lugares, esperando pelos últimos candidatos, e Heydo suspirou com desagrado ao vê-los chegar.Os olhos cor-de-fogo se cravaram em Zero, e o garoto deu um muxoxo debochado, extraindo a atenção dele.  
  
-Já chegou á muito tempo, Heydo? -Não te interessa.-respondeu, asperamente, cruzando os braços com displicência.-Vá pro inferno. -Yare, yare!Não seja tão ruim...só te fiz uma pergunta...por que não responde?-colocou os braços no ombro do rapaz, surpreendendo-o com a ousadia.-O que te custa? -Muito mais do que pensa.-disse, sem encara-lo.-Por que não some, e vai choramingar para o seu "senpai", criança?-os olhos, coloridos como brasa miravam apenas a parede, mas as chamas do sarcasmo chispavam nas pupilas cor de sangue.  
  
Notou que Art o observava.Falava algo com Cley, mas não deixava de fitá- los, com vigilância. Zero o olhou longamente, e uma risada debochada cortou o silêncio entre ambos, deixando Heydo meio confuso com as atitudes atípicas de Zero. -Então, tudo bem.Você que sabe...-o tom era de pura avacalhação.-Boa-Sorte, Heydo!!-mentiu. Heydo desviou, preferindo não olhar para aquela carinha.Mas Zero, persistente, puxou-o fortemente, brandindo seu pulso, impedindo que saísse de perto dele. -Mas que diabos está fazendo? Zero estreitou habilmente a distância entre eles, achegando o rosto próximo ao dele, bruscamente.E o surpreendeu ao colar os lábios afoitamente nos dele, procurando sua língua, um sinal de calor naquele corpo.Heydo ofereceu uma certa resistência...mas Zero era tão sensual, e a ardência que era liberada de seu corpo parecia ordena-lo á continuar, arrepiado, entre seus braços. Quando sentiu que correspondia, agora tão avidamente quanto ele, o corpo do rapaz amoleceu, os braços que pendiam para o lado, procuraram sua nuca, pressionando-o para um contato mais íntimo e audacioso. Mas aos seus lábios se conhecerem...a sensação era diferente de Art.Não conseguia entender..mas era estranho.Diferente, único, apesar de não ter nenhum sentimento forte pelo moreno. Zero vibrou ao vê-lo rendido tão facilmente, e provavelmente, sua concentração já teria ido por água abaixo.Aprofundou o beijo, provocando-o com ferocidade, afundando a língua voraz na boca do rapaz, como fizera com Art. Não imaginara que seria tão fácil!!Heydo, em poucos segundos, estava completamente indefeso! Á essa altura, toda a turma se calara, para observar, atônita a cena.O professor parecia estarrecido, e ligeiramente desconcertado.Art não demonstrava muita surpresa, mas Cley, ao seu lado curvara a cabeça, entreabrindo a boca, para comentar algo, mas simplesmente, nada saía, seu queixo estava á ponto de despencar.Yamagi e Roose estavam igualmente incrédulos, assim como Kizuna, Ikhny e todas as técnicas, que interromperam todos os afazeres, subitamente, para admirarem-se com a cena. Quando o beijo cessou, e os dois se encararam, ferozmente ruborizados, inertes, não pronunciaram uma palavra.Apenas a expressão já denunciava tudo. Zero nunca vira Heydo demonstrando algum tipo de reação emocional...e achava que não viveria suficiente para acompanhar essa inédita experiência.Heydo, confuso, se manteve afastado de tudo durante todo o teste.A classe parecia ter caído numa espécie de encabulado silêncio, e o professor só falava o necessário.Zero, como o de costume, ria alto, com sua voz excitada e o bom-humor contagioso. Testando os comandos do Pro-Ing, antes do combate real, caiu na gargalhada ao lembrar-se do semblante encabulado de Heydo, tão rígido e repugnante...agora, tão suscetível e lindo.Lindo?... "É...realmente ele fica muito atraente quando envergonhado.Parece mais humano...mais...mais.." Bruscamente, a voz suave e controlada de Art foi transmitida pelo painel.Parecia sereno e melancólico como sempre, mas Zero o conhecia.Havia um traço de arrependimento e tristeza na doce voz do loirinho. -Pensando em alguém, Zero-kun?-ele também avaliava os comandos, mas tinha tanta facilidade, que parecia fazê-lo automaticamente, com aquela habilidade natural. -Sim.-não sabia fazer rodeios.-Agora vamos ver...será que o que você me disse pra fazer vai funcionar?Posso me divertir muito. -Não!-sua voz parecia um pouco mais alterada e irritadiça que o normal.Zero interrompeu as teclas, e olhou para o receptor de vídeo, no painel.- Não....Zero...Não...Eu não quero.Não quero que o beije.Nunca mais. -Por que?-perguntou, inocentemente, exibindo aquele sorriso abominavelmente lindo. -É que...que, Zero, escuta...Talvez não seja a melhor hora pra conversarmos...-persistia, tropeçando entre as palavras.Pela primeira vez, o sangue parecia fugir das veias teimosamente, e a respiração descompassar.Sempre que estava com Zero, esses fatos anormais insistiam em aparecer. -Art!Você é meu melhor amigo, e sabe disso.-disse, com a voz confiante e persuasiva, que soou como uma cantiga para Art, que acompanhava cada sílaba pelo receptor.-Não temos que esconder nada, não é!?Se alguma coisa te aflige...eu vou estar sempre pronto pra te ajudar, como eu puder. -Anou....Zero-kun.Eu não sei como posso dizer.Chega a ser estranho, e provavelmente não vai te agradar ouvir isso...-disse, num ar categórico.Mas Zero era obstinado. -Tudo o que você diz me agrada.Agora, me diga, antes que o EXAME COMEÇE!- berrou, a voz trepidando pelo receptor, inexplicavelmente transformada pelos aparelhos de áudio, que não suportavam aquele timbre altíssimo, característico de Zero. -Eu...Eu te amo, Zero!-disse, de uma vez, quando ouviu as batidas do coração, ritmando vigorosamente em seu peito.-Pronto.Agora, não temos mais segredos. Zero explodiu em gargalhadas do outro lado, atemorizando o loirinho, que por um segundo, sentiu com se a vida se esvaísse em cada uma daquelas risadas histéricas, que repercutiam nos aparelhos. -Não, está enganado.Ainda temos um segredo a compartilhar. -Hein....Que segredo? Pôde sentir o ritmo frenético das batidas de seu coração, soando como o ressoar de tambores, em seu peito. -Tolo.Também te amo.-disse, naquele ar crucial e empolgante, só dele.-Mais que nunca, desde a primeira vez que te vi lutar naquele Pro-Ing, e derrotar todos imbecis veteranos, mostrando a sua superioridade.Mas quando saiu do simulador, meus olhos me negavam o que eu via.Logo, fiquei doido, e pedi ao Instrutor, que você fizesse dupla comigo. -E? -Acredite.Não me arrependi.Pelo contrário, ganhei mais do que esperava. -Ganhou...-repetiu, com a voz embargada pela exaltação-E você poderia me dizer exatamente o que foi que ganhou? -Ganhei um sentimento maravilhoso, que é infinito e indestrutível.E ganhei você.-disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados.-Acho que saí no lucro, não? Não se lembrou de ter se sentido tão bem em toda a sua vida...Se sentido amado, com alguém que cuidasse dele, que se importasse com seu estado.Que não o visse como um simples e reles telepata...com nenhuma outra utilidade á não ser pilotar, e demonstrar sua desenvoltura no que fazia.Era algo distinto de tudo, de todos os tipos de sensações, mais forte, profundo e veemente que tudo. E era tão excessivo e denso que quase o matava...com umas simples palavras...com uma simples demonstração, que Zero o fizera, sentiu-se levitar, flutuando amenamente entre as nuvens, entre as estrelas, piscando vigorosamente por todo o espaço sideral, como se seu próprio sentimento fosse o centro de tudo, e nada mais importasse.Nada mais influía em sua mente, seus pensamentos estavam só voltados para aquilo.Os olhos esverdeados soltavam labaredas de contentamento....e Art sorriu tão amavelmente, deslumbrando todo o resto do universo com a sua felicidade radiante.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O exame transcorreu perfeitamente para Zero e Art, que tiveram uma atuação digna de aplausos.Assim como eles suspeitavam, Heydo permaneceu confuso durante o dia, o que prejudicou a sua colocação.O resultado do beijo de Zero foi devastador.Heydo estava afetado pelos seus sentimentos, agora despertados com esse gesto.Passou o dia inteiro só, mas estava diferente do arrogante Heydo.Parecia distante...pensando em algo, atrapalhado consigo próprio e frustrado por ter descoberto algo tão bom...e nocivo. "Culpa de Zero.Tudo culpa dele." Ninguém se atreveu a falar com ele, nem ao menos o professor.Resolveram não interferir na solidão dele.Mas ele não deixaria barato...o causador de toda aquela desordem ainda teria o troco.E a vingança seria ainda mais embaraçosa, mas Zero teria que estar perdido, e atrapalhado entre os sentidos, enganados pela emoção. Saiu silenciosamente do refeitório, sob os olhares curiosos e temerosos dos outros candidatos, e rumou diretamente para o terceiro corredor, onde ficava o quarto das duplas.Seu quarto com Fours ficava no próximo corredor, e seria uma visita rápida...e arrasadora. Zero colocou o rosto para fora da porta de metal, abrindo-a com a senha do quarto, e sua face se contraiu ao ver quem era.Os olhos avermelhados como brasa, fixavam-se nos seus, de uma forma que chegava á ser quase irônica e provocadora, cheia de malícia e lascívia, brilhando nas pupilas ardentes. -O que você quer? Ele parecia ocupado, e Art provavelmente estaria no banho, pois ouviu claramente o barulho da ducha e da água, ao longe. -Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero, #88.-voltou a falar daquela antiga forma atrevida e abominável, cruzando os braços com desprazer, como se falasse com uma criança estúpida. -Não, eu não sei.Ao contrário de Art, EU não posso ler pensamentos...- encostou o corpo na parede, evidenciando sua impaciência com o rapaz. -Isso não são horas pra brincadeiras, #88....-zombou, aproximando-se perigosamente.Zero sentiu um estremecimento gelado e intenso percorrer a espinha, ao dar-se conta da proximidade insolente do rapaz.-Mas já que você quer jogar, eu vou ter o maior prazer de iniciar nossa partida... Inesperadamente, Zero viu-se envolvido pelos torneados braços de Heydo, e foi jogado mais uma vez pra dentro do dormitório, ainda enlaçado pelo rapaz.Sentiu-se encurralado, e o calor que provia do corpo do candidato era inegável, e parecia que o garoto se encontrava em chamas, o que acabou sendo transmitido á ele também.As mechas prateadas do brilhante cabelo de Heydo se espelharam displicentemente pelo rosto rígido e sério, deixando- o....esplêndido.Não sabia o porquê, mas Heydo sempre ficava imensamente mais sensual e libidinoso quando estava com ele.Parecia que seus olhos deixavam de julgar e tratar friamente, para adquirir um fulgor verdadeiro...ele tinha sentimentos?Quem poderia dizer... Mas dessa vez Heydo tinha o domínio da situação, e prendeu Zero, que se debatia, entre suas pernas e braços, deixando-o completamente imobilizado, e suscetível á qualquer ato seu.Atando o corpo aquecido e almejado do rapaz ao seu, começou a sessão de "brincadeiras" mordiscando-lhe a orelha, com voracidade e desenvoltura, extraindo um gemido alto, e repleto de prazer dele. -Por que ainda resiste?...O seu "senpai" não vai te salvar, #88...Estaremos muito ocupados com outras coisas...-ironizou, vendo que o outro arfava, com suas investidas.Zero detestava quando o chamava apenas pelo número de identificação...como se não tivesse valor algum, fosse apenas um objeto de distração. Seus olhos cintilaram, satanicamente, e ele riu, pela primeira vez, da face furiosa de Zero. -PÁRA!!SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, HEYDO!-berrou, mas foi calado completamente pelos lábios do rapaz, que se cobriram com os dele, vigorosamente, para um beijo possessivo, imponderado.Não desistia fácil, e ofereceu resistência, mas, o atrito daquele corpo delirante e contornado por formas magníficas, roçando estreitamente ao seu, era uma perdição inegável. -A-A.....Art.....Art...-implorou, sabendo que não seria ouvido. Sua língua travessa e afoita adentrou percorrendo a boca de Zero, com ousadia, e o garoto não conseguiu mais se opor, e entregou-se completamente ao mar de sensações que o corpo viril, e a destreza assombrosa que aqueles lábios lhe ofereciam, levando-o ás raias da alienação.A língua audaciosa e apressada do rapaz brincava, realmente, pesquisando sua boca, com perfeição....foi descendo languidamente até o pescoço, onde saboreou o adocicado e requintado gosto da pele alva de Zero, que gemia suavemente, apertado e inteiriçado entre seus braços, que o abraçavam com requintes de perfeição.A precisão com a qual ele fazia isso e deliciava Zero era incompreensível, obrigava o rapaz a ansiar por mais, sem fim, nunca parar.Escorregou o braço livre por baixo do uniforme negro que cobria as formas suculentas, deslizando pelo abdome atlético de Zero, com um gemidinho satisfeito, constatando o quão delicioso ele era. -Viu, Zero?Você não pode fugir de mim...Você é todo meu... -Aah, não....não é...é mentira....-murmurou, a culpa o atemorizando.-Eu amo...amo ele..Art...não você... Zero já não tentava fugir, as pernas entrelaçadas nas dele, e os braços ao redor de seu pescoço pareciam enternecidos e moles....Porque agia assim?Sentiu um ódio fatal de si próprio.Art estava ali!Que estupidez era essa?Se tinha Art...por que se deixava influenciar tão facilmente assim por Heydo?Tudo era tão estranho..desconhecido...como os olhos de sangue que o despiam com seu olhar mal-intencionado.  
  
A porta da suíte foi abruptamente aberta, revelando as formas angelicais de Art enroladas numa toalha, e os cabelos dourados ainda molhados. -O...O que.. -Art! Zero soltou Heydo, que também diminuiu a força sob o rapaz.Art os encarou longamente...havia de tudo nos olhos verdes, suplicantes, surpreendidos, tapeados pela emoção, úmidos pelas lágrimas, que já imploravam para deslizar pelo rosto divinal....traído, completamente enganado.Por ele.Ele.Justo quem amava. Que espécie de sentimento infeliz era aquele? Não sabia.A única coisa que tinha certeza, era que seu peito estava marcado pela flagrante, pela medonha cena. -Art!Espera, nada disso aconteceu por minha vontade!-gritou Zero, vendo que o garoto recuava, assombrado.E observar aquela depressão tomar conta do semblante de seu anjo, o desesperava também. Heydo continuou impassível, parado á borda da cama, assistindo cada passo de ambos, sem dar muita importância...era tudo irrelevante pra ele.Claro.Porque essa era sua suja intenção.E funcionava impecavelmente.Era evidente que Art era uma simples peça a ser retirada de seu jogo.E ele seria o vitorioso....exerceria atração infalível sob a peça de sua escolha. Zero. -Não precisa explicar nada.Eu entendi perfeitamente.-pegou a primeira peça que sua vista pôde alcançar, e se despiu inteiramente á frente de todos...Zero já tinha o visto nu alguma vezes.Era uma beleza tão delirante, que poucos podiam se dar ao luxo de vislumbrá-la.Mas ele tivera esse prazer.-Gomen-ne, Zero.Pensei que tivesse sido sincero comigo...-imergiu nas vestes negras da Academia mais uma vez, e rumou até a porta, sendo seguido pelo agitado Zero. -Mas pelo visto...não foi. -ART!Ouça-me, não fui eu!Ele invadiu o quarto, e me...e me... -Eu já sei o que ele fez.-atravessou o corredor apressadamente, ignorando a passagem dos outros alunos.-Vou sair do caminho de vocês, não se preocupe...-completou, melancolicamente. -Não quero que saia do meu caminho!-vociferou, pondo-se na frente do loirinho, impedindo que evitasse a sua presença, as suas palavras.Precisava dizer-lhe a verdade, mas Art não aceitava.-Acredite!Não fui eu!...Segui seu conselho, e provoquei Heydo, e agora VOCÊ me dá as costas, Art!? Não obteve resposta.O loirinho pairava sem palavras, comovido, e os olhinhos chamuscando, molhados pelas lágrimas.Nunca havia visto Art á ponto de derramar lágrimas.Era tão doce e frágil...mas não manifestava sua amargura de uma forma tão...tão ativa.Não era do feitio do rapaz. -NÃO ERA PRA TER ME OBEDECIDO!-era a primeira vez que o via gritar, tão alarmado, ferido por seu amor. De temor, angústia, combinando todas as frustrações com as lágrimas, e os sentimentos de aflição.Atirou-se nos braços de Zero, soluçando, como uma criança desprotegida.Zero o abraçou forte, confortavelmente, aninhando o pequeno anjo entre seus braços, como se oferecesse proteção eterna á alma pura que se aninhava ali. -Gomen...Não sabia...Por favor, me desculpe...Não queria te machucar, e culpa não foi minha...-acarinhou suavemente as melenas douradas, com ternura, mimando-o, para que se sentisse melhor.Embora Art sofresse muito com os erros e desgostos do passado, nunca demonstrava abertamente seu sofrimento, tão veementemente. -Esqueça...-mostrou um daqueles sorrisos capazes de abalar as estruturas do rapaz.-Eu sei, Heydo quis provocar...assim como você fez.Porque não pediu ajuda? -Ele me imobilizou.-de fato, o moreno era bem mais forte que ele, e prende- lo dessa forma não seria tarefa muito árdua.-Eu te chamei, mas a porta estava trancada...Vamos esquecer aquele desgraçado, ok? Encostou os lábios, levemente na testa do rapaz, beijando-o ternamente, de uma forma aconchegante.O loirinho sorriu, e se levantou aos poucos, mas uma sombra ao corredor os alcançou mais rápido que o esperado. Inexplicavelmente, parecia atrás deles, com uma prancheta em mãos, olhando apressadamente para o relógio.Art e Zero pararam para dialogar com o Professor Azuma, que pairou na frente dos dois, sério e mais severo que o de costume.Algo acontecia, mas ambos não sabiam o que era... -#5!Comunicado oficial do G.I.S!-informou ele, fazendo a expressão de ambos se contrair em dúvida.Porque a famosa e aclamada G.I.S faria um comunicado á Art?....A não ser que... -Como assim?G.I.S?-indagou o moreno, desconfiado. -Exatamente.Acaba de ser nomeado piloto oficial da Deusa ás 20:08.- informou, sem mexer um músculo, e piscar os olhos. Art não foi capaz de travar qualquer movimento ou atrever-se a falar algo.Zero congelou ao seu lado, e sua reação fora bem semelhante.Descrença.Chocados e boquiabertos, ambos observaram o professor se distanciar, e ordenar com aquela voz ríspida e autoritária: -#88, Ajude-o com as malas!A próxima nave para G.I.S partirá daqui a vinte minutos!-se retirou, em meio aos candidatos, que insistiam, em fitar, atarantados, o novo piloto da lendária Luhna Klein.Mas ele...ele não parecia se alegrar com a notícia, como se sua sentença de morte tivesse sido decidida ali mesmo. Só tinham 20 minutos... Art empalideceu. Vinte minutos para aproveitar a companhia do outro... Eternos, vinte minutos.Gravados na memória, a partir de seu começo, e lamentados após o fim.A separação definitiva.Que não fora culpa de Heydo...e sim do maldito inimigo.O Destino. Um silêncio perturbador pareceu se instalar.Não sabiam se deveria gargalhar em meio á tal benção...ou começar á soluçar, pelo afastamento próximo.Iria ficar afastado de Zero...dos amigos, poucos...feitos em alguns anos de treinamento.Protegeria Zion, salvaria a humanidade, conheceria os célebres pilotos oficiais.Começaria uma nova vida... Longe de Zero... Não.Aquilo não era vida.Não era justo.Era extremamente egoísta!Por algum acaso os juízes dos candidatos perguntaram o que ele sentia?O que queria fazer?Alguma vez...uma só, cogitaram sua opinião?Seus sentimentos eram ignorados....e o que passava em sua mente, não implicava em decisão nenhuma.Nem mesmo nas suas. -Vinte...Vinte minutos, Art...-repetiu Zero, maquinalmente.-Temos vinte minutos para arrumar tudo. -Vamos...-abalado, puxou o rapaz pelo pulso, suavemente.-Não temos tempo suficiente. -Parabéns, Art. -O quê?-repetiu, como se não visse motivo para felicitações. -Parabéns.Você é um piloto oficial.-ele insistia.Mas pequenos traços úmidos aos olhos azulados indiciavam que estava á ponto de desmoronar.Pouco á pouco, o gosto salgado das lágrimas quente começou á banhar seu rosto, e o loirinho o abraçou fortemente, como se não quisesse abandoná-lo mais. -Eu sei...-entrou, amparando o rapaz, e colocou algumas poucas roupas na mala.-Sei como se sente...Acalme-se.Sua hora não vai demorar, Zero-kun... -Eu não sei, Art...-certificou-se de que Heydo não estava nas redondezas.- Não tenho certeza mais de nada.Só que não quero ficar longe de você...não quero. -Mas...agora eu sou um piloto.Vou proteger Zion.Continuar a missão de meu irmão.-beijou ternamente sua testa, tirando as mechas castanhas da testa carinhosamente. -Não quero que vá.Nunca mais vai voltar...será como seu irmão...-sibilou. Lembrou-se do irmão...arriscara a vida...por amar...demais...Era um rapaz tão bondoso, e valioso.Não merecia um desfecho tão macabro, sem sentimentos.Mas poderia se consolar.Havia morrido por um propósito justo. Mas com ele, seria diferente.Não teria que esperar muito. Iria para G.I.S, prosseguir com a missão de Ernest.Apesar de não lhe agradar...lutar.Não havia razões pra isso.Mas não se recusava a ir.Tinha que ir.Era uma obrigação importante, e Zion, os Candidatos e os Pilotos, também, estavam sujeitos disso.Das suas aptidões, de seu EX. Art se desnudava, para colocar o uniforme especial, tristemente. -Me promete uma coisa? -O que?-indagou, debilitado. -Você não vai se demorar...Vamos proteger Zion juntos, certo? -Mas, Art... -Promete? O moreno assentiu, naquele ar despreocupado, mas dessa vez garantiu que cumpriria tudo o que o loirinho lhe pedisse, e não ficaria afastado dele por muito tempo.Mesmo que a Academia fosse longínqua, esse era mais uma razão para suas ganas de se tornar um piloto serem mais vigorosas, e fortes que nunca.Não permitiria que a distância fosse um inimigo em potencial. -Prometo.-foi a última vez antes da viagem que Art viu aqueles olhos francos e inestimáveis fulgirem com tanto fervor.-Nos veremos em breve. -E se você demorar?...Lembre-se que vou ficar exposto á um perigo constante, e todos os pilotos são maravilhosos e atenciosos.... -Como você sabe?-piscou, indiscreto. -Ernest me contou. -Pare de gracinhas!Seu irmão não te ensinou coisas úteis, hein!-ponderou, mas Art baixou os olhos com o comentário.-Gomen-ne...Não vou demorar, eu prometi!-afirmou, abraçando-o com ardor, como se não quisesse soltá-lo pelo resto dos dias. -Cuide-se, Zero... Abruptamente, uma sombra ao fim do corredor tomou forma, deixando parte das feições insolentes de Heydo á vista dos dois.O rapaz estava com as vestes da cerimônia, e tinha os braços cruzados com insolência em volta do peito.Art sentiu o estômago revirar dolorosamente quando mirou a figura obscurecida de Heydo. -Não se preocupe, Art...-os olhos, como rubis, fixaram-se desaforadamente no loirinho, provocando tonteiras.-Eu faço questão de cuidar dele... "Eu não vou desistir fácil..." Em seus lábios róseos um sorriso provocante se formou, e ele se retirou do lugar, deixando ambos sozinhos, ainda afetados com a vista ríspida de Heydo, e seu tom definitivo, quase amedrontador, graças ao seu temperamento indócil.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*OWARI=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Heeeyyy, esse é o fim do fic!! Acho que o final ficou meio "sub-entendido", acho que já dá pra entender mais ou menos o que aconteceu, hehe^^ Esse fic foi curtinho, e fiz pq deu vontade, e amo os pares H x Z e A x Z ^^, mas talvez na próxima eu faça um H x A, pq tmb é mt cute, ou quem sabe um E x G, pq é meu favorito(to me afogando nessas siglas, uuugh)! Pra você que leu esse fic, me manda um review, exponha sua opinião, seja lá qual for ela!!!!!!!BRIGADIN! 


End file.
